dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Jong Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Jong Hyun *'Nombre:' 이종현 / Lee Jong Hyun *'Profesión:'' Cantante, Compositor, Músico, Guitarrista, Actor *'Apodos: '''Burning, Gato, Yang bong (productor de miel), Vampiro, Mayonesa, Ketchup *'Fecha de Nacimiento: *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura '''182cm *'Peso: 72kg *'''Signo del Zodíaco: Tauro *'Zodíaco Chino:' Caballo *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Agencia:' **FNC Entertainment (Corea) ** Warner Music Japan (Japón) Dramas *Devious Twenty (jTBC, 2017) *Girls' Generation 1979 (KBS2, 2017) *My Only Love Song (Netflix, 2017) *Orange Marmalade (KBS2, 2015) * One Sunny Day (Line TV, 2014-2015) * Adolescence Medley (KBS, 2013 Cameo ep 3) *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS,2012) Temas para Dramas *''My Love'' tema para A Gentleman’s Dignity (2012) *High Fly (Junto a Minhyuk) para la película "Acoustic" (2010) Películas *"NEVER STOP" The Stoy of CNBLUE (2014) *Acoustic (2010) Programas *'2016:' Twice Private Life (Mnet, Ep.7) *'2015: '''Cook Kiz on the Block (KBS, Ep.125-131) *'2015: We Got Married (MBC, esposo de Gong Seung Yeon) *'2015: 'Fluttering India (KBS, junto a Changmin, Kyuhyun, Minho, Sunggyu y Suho) *'2015: '''The Road With You (con Min Hyuk) *'2015: 'My Young Tutor (MBC, Ep.14) *'2014: 'Weekly Idol (KBS, con Min Hyuk) *'2014: 'Day Day Up (Mango TV) *'2014: 'Weekly Idol (KBS) *'2014: 'Hello Counselor (KBS) *'2014: 'Radio Star (MBC) *'2014: 'Running Man (SBS, Ep 186) *'2013-2014: 'Cheongdam-dong 111 (tvN *'2013: 'MTV The Show (SBS, MC junto a Hyeri y Yura) *'2013: 'Running Man (SBS, Ep. 127, 129, 138) *'2012: 'Radio Star (MBC) *'2012: 'Love on Party (Olive TV) *'2012: 'Go Show (SBS) *'2012: 'People Inside (tvN) Videos Musicales *Mamamoo - Mr. Ambiguous (2014) *Romantic J (Juniel y Jonghyun) - Love Falls (2013) Colaboraciones *Melody Day - Actually, I love you (2014) *Romantic J (Juniel y Jonghyun) - Love Falls (2013) Discografía 'Corea Digital Single 'Japón' Album Conciertos/Tours *'Lee Jong Hyun 1st Concert In Japan "Welcome to Sparkling Night" 2016' **09 y 10 Agosto - Osaka - Osaka International Convention Center **13 Agosto - Aichi - Nagoya Congress Center Century Hall **17 y 18 Agosto - Tokyo - Tokyo International Forum Hall A *'Lee Jong Hyun 1st Concert In Japan Encore Live "Welcome to Sparkling Night" 2016' **25 Diciembre - Tokyo - Tokyo International Forum Hall A Premios *'2012: SBS Drama Awards': Premio Nueva Estrella (A Gentleman’s Dignity) *'2013: 22nd Seoul Music Awards: '''Mejor OST Award (A Gentleman's Dignity) Curiosidades *'Banda K-Pop: CNBLUE **'Posición: '''Guitarrista principal, vocalista, letrista y compositor. *'Debut: '2009 *'Idiomas: 'coreano, japonés *'Fanclub: Burning Souls *'Hobbies: ' tocar el piano, hacer ejercicio, jugar en la PC, ver doramas japoneses *'Familia:' Padres y dos hermanas mayores *Es un ex-Ulzzang *Cuando Jong Hyun estaba en tercer grado, muchos de sus compañeros le decían que no era coreano, así que un día corrió a su casa a preguntar por su ‘origen’. *Antes de su debut era un atleta de Taekwondo y de judo. Incluso ganó medalla de oro en los campeonatos de judo y recibió cinturón negro por ambas. Actualmente practica Kick Boxing. *Asumió el rol de líder cuando Yong Hwa comenzó a desempeñarse como actor. * Es muy cercano al actor Kim Woo Bin y Jonghyun de SHINee. *De los cuatro de CNBLUE es el único con un tipo de sangre diferente. *Jong Hyun fue el cantante principal mientras Jung Yong Hwa grababa el drama[[ You're Beautiful| You're Beautiful]]. *A pesar de tener un carácter reservado, suele ser muy directo en sus respuestas. *Cuando algo no le gusta no puede evitar mostrar su incomodidad. *Jong Hyun tiene la misma guitarra que Carlos Santana, una PRS. *Él dijo haberse sentido incómodo cuando recibió el rol en Acoustic, porque así es su vida real. *Todavía no puede evitar el acento de Busan, más aún cuando se siente emocionado por algo. *Pertenece a la "Kyu-line", grupo formado por Kyuhyun de Super Junior, Changmin de TVXQ, Minho de SHINee y Suho de EXO. *Cuando grababa para A Gentleman’s Dignity, se hizo amigo de Kim Woo Bin por sus papeles. Esta amistad se mantuvo también fuera de la serie, ambos han dicho que se juntan para comer. *De CNBLUE, es quien mejor habla japonés porque vivió parte de su infancia en Japón. *A sus padres no les gustaba la idea que fuese músico. Al final accedieron pero le advirtieron que solo cuidarían de él hasta los 20 años. *Cuando CNBLUE estaba grabando el vídeo de "I'm a Loner", Jong Hyun no utilizó dobles para las partes de la pelea, él lo hizo todo solo. *Los chicos de CNBLUE piensan que el más guapo es él. *En su época de trainee en Japón conoció a HYDE, el cantante y compositor de VAMPS. *Le gusta el J-rock. Entre sus bandas favoritas están: ONE OK ROCK, L'Arc~en~Ciel y X Japan. *CNBLUE guarda una fuerte relación con la banda japonesa ONE OK ROCK. Min Hyuk, Jung Shin y él asistieron a unas de sus presentaciones en Seúl. *Jong Hyun al principio se negaba a actuar en series ya que consideraba que solo se dedicaría a la música. Para negarse, incluso se resistía a trabajar en su acento. Gracias a la motivación de sus compañeros de banda finalmente aceptó. *Audicionó 7 veces para poder hacer el papel de Collin en A Gentleman’s Dignity. Aunque los productores estaban felices con su imagen, su marcado acento a la hora de hablar fue su principal problema. *Hizo un cameo para el drama Adolescence Medley de la KBS junto a su compañero de sello, Kwak Dong Yeon. En él personifica al hermano muerto de la protagonista y mostró sus habilidades en boxeo. *Su canción "My Love" del OST de A Gentleman’s Dignity se posicionó como el número 6 del Billboard del Kpop del 2012 y se convirtió en un éxito total. *Juniel y él lanzaron la primera canción de temporada de la agencia llamada "Love Falls" de la cual él es compositor, mientras que ella colaboró con la letra. *En un principio tenía planeado cantar "Love Falls" con una miembro de AOA, pero JUNIEL le pidió por favor que la cantara con ella y así decidieron hacer una colaboración sin que nadie de la agencia lo supiera. *Es cercano a So Jin de Girl's Day ya que fueron al mismo instituto de música (FNC Academy). *En el programa "A Song Sor You" dijo que su grupo de chicas favorito es Red Velvet, uno de los los MCs, Kangin, le preguntó que quién era su integrante favorita, a lo que él respondió: "No sé si debería decirlo", ante la insistencia de los MCs confesó que la miembro que más le agrada es Seulgi. *Cantó "Lucky" de Jason Marz junto con So Jin. *Junto a Jung Shin son considerados "Tom y Jerry" debido a su relación amor/odio y fueron premiados en el programa de la agencia "Cheongdamdong 111" como mejor pareja, a lo cual Jong Hyun agradeció diciendo que seguiría molestando a Jung Shin para valorar el premio (aunque casi siempre es al revés). *Conoció a Yong Hwa antes de la audición para la FNC. Yong Hwa se puso en contacto con él dado que ambos eran de Busan y juntos acudieron a Seúl para la audición. *En CNBLUE, después de Yong Hwa, es quien más canciones produce. Él revelo que a pesar de tener dos estilos diferentes se complementan y hacen más amplio el repertorio musical de la banda. *En 2014 de acuerdo a una encuesta de tvN, ocupó el tercer lugar del idol con la imagen más rebelde. *Jung Shin lo nombró con el apodo de "mayonesa" debido a su tono de piel. * El 7 de junio en el Music Bank Brasil cantó "Garota de Impanema" junto a Sung Kyu (Infinite) y Taemin (SHINee). * Participó en el MV del grupo femenino Mamamoo titulado "Mr. Ambiguous". * Colaboró con Melody Day en el single titulado "Actually, I love you" * Compuso y produjo "Fragile & Kind" la canción debut de Nam Young Joo (K-Pop Star 3). Trabajó esta canción con Park Eun Woo y Mr.Cho. * Actualmente vive solo en su propio departamento en Seúl. * Compuso una canción cantada por AOA para una campaña de seguridad. * Recientemente se dio a conocer que su compañía tiene planeado que debute como solista (al igual que Yong Hwa). Así como también Hongki de FT Island, aunque aún no se sabe la fecha del posible lanzamiento, y si será este año o el siguiente. * Ha confirmado su participación en el nuevo drama de KBS2 "Orange Marmalade" donde interpretará uno de los roles principales: el vampiro Han Shi Hoo del famoso webtoon del mismo nombre. El drama empezará a emitirse a mediados de mayo. *Participó en el programa We Got Married en el que su esposa ficticia fue la actriz Gong Seung Yun. Jonghyun es el segundo miembro de CNBLUE en unirse al programa, después del paso por el programa de Yong Hwa. * Jonghyun confesó haberse enamorado a primera vista de su esposa ficticia Gong Seung Yun. * Tiene un notable parecido con el actor japonés Fukushi Sota. * Confesó ser gran fan de la actriz japonesa Aragaki Yui. * Según los coreanos las sonrisas de Jong Hyun y Kim Hyun Joong de SS501 son las más lindas y brillantes de todos los idols. * Es un ser nocturno, prefiere estar despierto toda la noche componiendo a dormir. * Luego de los rumores en agosto de que terminaría su matrimonio virtual con la actriz Gong Seung Yu en We Got Married, el programa lo confirmó, así que abandonarán el programa luego de 5 meses de casados. * Compuso "Filling Up My Glass" para Ailee, en la cual ambos trabajaron en la letra. * Protagonizara un drama con su esposa ficticia de we got married, este será el primer trabajo de actuación para Gong Seung Yeon y Lee Jong Hyun desde su aparición en el reality. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Intagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería Videografía Corea Lee Jong Hyun (CNBLUE) & JUNIEL - Love falls| Lee Jong Hyun & JUNIEL - Love falls Japón イ・ジョンヒョン (from CNBLUE) - Moonlight Swing| Moonlight Swing Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:JDebut2016